Ginny and the Songfic that would not die
by Darko28
Summary: Ginny is plauged by a neverending song-fic. Chapter 5! COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own "Harry Potter", or   
"Thank You" by Dido.   
  
Summary- Ginny is plauged by the never ending song fic!  
  
Ginny Weasley entered through the portrai hole, exhausted from  
potions class. She collapsed into one of the giant chairs in front of the   
giant fireplace. She let her books drop and closed her eyes. But as soon as she  
did she heard a voice. "Ginny? Are you awake?" she opened her eyes and saw Harry sitting  
in the chair across from her. "Yes." she said. "I just had a bad day."  
"Oh." Harry said sympathetically. "You know, I have about three hundred  
new blond jokes."   
Ginny smiled. "That's okay."  
She rose from the chair. "I'm just going to bed. Thanks for offering."  
  
I want to thankyou,  
for giving me the best day of my life,  
oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life.  
  
Ginny froze. "Where is that music coming from?" she asked Harry.  
  
Push the door, I'm home at last  
and I'm soaking through and through,  
then you handed me a towel an all I see is you,  
and even if my house falls down now,   
I wouldn't have a clue,  
because you're near me  
  
Harry looked at her strangely."It's a song fic  
Ginny," he said. "Didn't you get the memo?"  
"What memo??!!" Ginny asked/yelled exasperatedly.  
"The fanfiction memo? Don't tell me they didn't get give you a  
fic schedule."  
"What?"  
"You know. Which fanfiction we do and when. Do you have amnesia or  
something?"  
  
And I want to thank-you for giving me the  
best day of my life,  
of just to be with you is having the   
best day of my life  
  
"WILL THAT STUPID MUSIC STOP!!??" Ginny screamed.  
  
A/N- You like? Well, review and I'll post soon. Next up,   
the musical fun continues in Snape's class! 


	2. Snapes class

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Oops I Did It Again.  
  
Summary- Ginny is plauged by a never-ending song-fic.  
  
  
Chapter Two- Snapes Class  
  
Ginny walked down the long stairs to Potions class. She dropped her books  
and fell into her chair as soon as she got to her table.  
That stupid music wouldn't leave her alone. She had gotten almost no sleep.  
  
Oops I did it again,  
I played with you heart,  
got lost in this game,  
ooh baby baby.  
  
Ginny jumped up. "That dosen't even go with the plot!" she shouted.  
  
Snape walked into the classroom.   
  
"Ms. Weasley sit down and turn off that music!" he commanded.  
  
"I can't." Ginny said softly.  
  
Oops, you are an old fart,  
go dunk your head,  
Oooh Snapey Snapey.  
  
Now Snape was super mad.  
  
"DETENTON!" he shouted.  
  
Ginny was in disbelief. "But..."  
  
"No butts!" Snape yelled. "At 7:oo you'll serve your detention with  
Draco Malfoy!"  
  
A/N: That's it for now. If you review I'll post soon.  
Next chapter- Find out why Draco has detention and what happens at 7:oo! 


	3. Snape's Ceramic Kitten and Ginny's Deten...

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do wih it.  
So there. I also don't own "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch.  
  
Summary- Ginny is plauged be the neverending song-fic.  
  
Chapter 3- Snape's Ceramic Kitten, aka the Reason Malfoy Has Detention  
  
Ginny walked slowly to the dungeons for the 2nd time that  
day. Not only did she have detention, she had to serve it with Malfoy.  
How could he have possibly gotten in trouble? He was Snape's favorite.  
  
Ginny opened the door to the potion's dungeon. She saw Malfoy sitting at a desk, starring at   
the ceiling, and Snape was sitting at his desk, trying to glue something ceramic back together.  
Ginny knocked on the door to get Snape's attention.  
  
He looked up and grimaced. "Ah, Ms. Weasley. Welcome back. Have a seat."  
He got up from his chair. "I'll be out of the room for the next hour.  
"I have to call my mother. She worries."  
  
He exited the room. Ginny laid her head on the desk.  
Oh, boy she thought.  
  
Just as Ginny closed her eyes, a few beats of music started up. She groaned. Malfoy  
looked around the room. "What the bloody..." he started.  
  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see,  
the part of you that's drifting over me,  
And when I wake you're never there,  
But when I sleep you're everywher,  
you're everywhere...  
  
  
Now Malfoy was looking at Ginny. "Stop singing," he commanded.  
"I hate this song."  
  
"I can't." Ginny said for 1 billionth time that day.  
  
  
Just tell me how I got this far,  
Just tell why you're and who you are,  
Cause everytime I look you're never there,  
And everytime I sleep you're always there...  
  
  
"Look," Malfoy startted, "It's truly touching that you like me,  
it really is, but shut-up."  
  
"How the heck did you get detention anyway, you're Snape's favorite.  
she replied mockingly, getting off of the other subject.  
  
Malfoy sighed. "The ceramic kitten his mother gave him was on his   
desk and I was playing with the new super power hackey sack I bought  
and it flung off and broke the stupid cat."  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
"Hey," Malfoy pratically yelled.  
Ginny laughed even harder. "Yes it is," she said, hysterical by now.  
  
To be continued....  
  
A/N- I know, you'ere mad at me for stopping, right?  
Yeah, well I didn't have enough time to finish, so I'll finish the  
rest of the detention sequence, and I'll try and post tomorrow. But you   
have to review! 


	4. Detention Part 2 and Jerry Springer

Disclaimer-I don't own anything at all.  
  
Chapter 4: Detention Part 2 and Snape the Singing Diva  
  
Ginny held her head in her hands. She was so freakin' bored. It had only been an  
hour, but they had already been through the entire Michelle Branch cd, and now they  
were starting on Alanis Morissette.  
  
I had no choice but to listen to you,  
you stated your case time and again,  
I thought about it.  
  
You treat me like I'm a princess,  
I'm not used to liking that,  
you ask me how my day was.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco. He was reading the potions textbook. Yeah right, Ginny  
thought.  
"Snape is gonna fry your ass if he sees what you're doing." Ginny said cooly.  
"And what am I doing? Studying? Oh, what a criminal offense."  
"You're reading a comic book. Looks like...Green Lantern, first edition."  
Draco dropped the book, the comic book sliding out. "How....how..."  
"Oh, c'mon," Ginny started. "I have 6 brothers."  
  
YOu've already won me over in spite of me,  
Don't be alarmed if I fall, head over feet,  
and don't be suprised if I love you,  
for al that you are.   
I couldn't help it,  
it's all your fault.  
  
Suddenly Snape burst into the room. "And don't be suprised if I love you! For all  
that you are- too late?"  
GInny and Draco both nodded.   
"Darn. Oh, well, I better be getting back to Jerry Springer. It's the nudists with  
bad hygiene episode!" and he slammed the door shut.  
Ginny looked at Draco. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
Draco shrugged. "Not unless it involves Rockem' Socken' Robots."  
"Okay, I was thinking more along the lines of escape."  
"Oh,alrighty then."  
  
A/N: Don't hate me for not posting. And I'll post the end tomorrow. Please review!  
Thanks! 


	5. Detention Part 3: The Escape and a Vat o...

Disclaimer-I don't own anything. Not even te computer I'm typing this on. See? Now  
how could I possibly own anything bigger than a nickel?  
  
Summery-Dun dun da dun! It's the final chapter of Ginny and the Songfic that would not  
die. I now you're just dying to read it, so go ahead.  
  
Rating-PG  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
"Escape, huh?" Draco said thougtfully. "Well, there's the old fake seizure trick.  
And...oh, one of us could start twitching and going 'Ducks, ducks everywhere....". Or  
maybe, I could start asking Snape something like. "Do you like tuna?" and then launch  
him into the dolphin safe debate and then-"  
  
  
Do I stress you out?  
I have my shirt on backwards and inside out,  
and you say how appropriate.  
  
  
"Draco. Shut up. I was thinking more like through the open vent. It's big enough  
for both of us." she said pointing to the open vent right above Snape desk.  
"That could work. But it's all dirty." Draco said, disgustedly.  
"Oh, suck it up, you stupid slytherin baby."   
Ginny walked over to Snape's desk, climbed on top of it, and crawled into it.  
Malfoy followed.   
"Fine, but if we land in a vat of mashed potatoes, I'll hate you forever." he said as  
they both started crawling.  
  
I don't want to dissect everything today  
I don't mean to pick you apart you see  
I can't help it you see.  
  
  
Five minuted later they were still crawling, but Draco was singing a Rockem'  
Sockem' Robots song he made up.  
"Rockem' Sockem' Robots! They rock, they sock, they're so cool-"  
"Shut the hell up." Ginny said through gritted teeth. Unfortunatly, she didn't see  
the missing floor panel in the vent. Suddenly, both she and Draco were falling. She  
landed in something soft, Draco didn't.  
"What the bloddy..." she started. "Mash potatoes? I landed in a vat of mashed  
potatoes? What the...."  
"YES!" Draco yelled pulling himself off the floor. "I didn't fall in avat of  
mashed-" but he was cut of when a pot of mashed fell on his head.  
"What the...." he said, pulling the pot off his head. The house elves (they were in  
the kitchen) were all staring at them. Ginny giggled and threw a handful of mashed  
potatoes at Draco. They hit him in the face as she scrambled out of the pot. Draco took  
off after her.   
  
There I go jumping before the gunshot has gone off,  
Slap me with a splintered ruler  
And it would knock me to the floor if I wasn't already there.  
  
  
She ran nto the foyer, but seeing as she had mashed potatoes on her shoes, she  
slipped, Draco smashing into her as well. She landed on top of him, his lips n her. He  
didn't seemed to mind. They kept kissing until they heard a voice boom at the top of the  
stairs.  
"What the bloody hell!" Ron yelled, Harry next to him.  
Ginny sat up. "Uh, ROn, well, you see-"  
"Mashed potatoes? I love mashed potatoes!" and he took off for the kitchen.  
Suddenly, Ginny noticed something.   
"Hey. The music stopped."  
"Yeah." Harry said nonchalantly. "Because the fic is over. The next one is an  
NC-17 fic."   
"Ginny screamed. And woke up. But something was curious about that she  
thought as she rubbed head. Suddenly she felt something mushy in her hair. Mashed  
potatoes. She looked next to her. Draco was asleep in her bed.   
She screamed.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Well, is it good? Review please!! 


End file.
